Escola Dom
by TheAnimeGirl4321
Summary: Lara não é uma rapariga normal. Ela descobre isso quando a sua aldeia foi misteriosamente atacada. Ela entra na escola Dom e reencontra a sua melhor amiga Melinda e mais novos amigos. Principalmente Tiago. A história é parecida com o anime/mangá Gakuen alice, que não me pertence a mim. So as personagens ;


**[N/A]- Ok, esta é a minha primeira história em português, é como se fosse uma versão minha do anime "Gakuen alice" quem não conhece tem que começar a ver :D Espero que gostem! w**

_**Pensamentos de Lara.**_

Tudo começou numa tarde de Outono. Numa pequena aldeia chamada: Flor Calma. Eu e o meu avô estávamos a almoçar sossegados. Ria-mos, contávamos histórias…

Eu já lhe tinha perguntado uma vez porque é que eu não tinha pais, ele dizia-me sempre:

-Os teus pais são estrelas cadentes Lara, se olhares sempre para o céu estrelado á noite poderás vê-los a sorrirem para ti.

Eu era feliz. Uma menina de 13 anos com dois totós infantis pregados no meu cabelo castanho. Que acreditava em Contos de fadas…

Mas com 13 anos aprendi uma lição:

Não existe tamanha palermice chamada "contos de fadas".

Bem eu e o meu avô estávamos a almoçar quando de repente uma bomba explodiu mesmo ao lado na nossa casa. [A/N- BOOM xD]

Não conseguia ver nada, só poeira e alguns destroços da casa do meu avô.

Mas quando consegui ver tudo… arrependi-me.

A minha aldeia estava toda a arder e as casas estavam todas destruídas…

Ouvi o meu avô no meio dos destroços, e tentei tirar as coisas de cima dele.

Conseguindo, ele deu-me um colar com um pendente em forma de coração.

-Toma…procura a Escola Dom…esses são os teus… pais…-foram as suas últimas palavras.

Chorei furiosamente e corri dali o mais depressa possível, fui dar a uma floresta quando estava a anoitecer e lá adormeci.

Sonhei que estava num quarto branco e calmo, com o meu avô e com a Melinda.

Melinda era minha a minha melhor amiga desde os 4 anos, mas ela foi-se embora á 3 meses atrás para uma escola, e a escola era longe dali, nunca mais recebi postais, cartas ou nunca mais a vi…

Quando a vi na minha frente no meu sonho corri para abraça-la, mas ela afastava-se mais e cada vez mais… e mais…

-MELINDA!-gritei eu dando um pulo.

Olhei para os lados e vi que estava no meio de uma floresta…

Depois lembrei-me…avô…a aldeia!

Tenho que voltar, mas não a nada para mim se eu voltar para trás.

"Vai para a Escola Dom, esses são os teus pais…" lembrei-me das últimas palavras do meu avô.

Abri imediatamente o pendente e estava la uma foto de uma rapariga, jovem bonita com cabelo castanho mel e olhos castanhos chocolate. Ela estava com um sorriso encantador.

Depois ao lado dela estava um rapaz que preçia um pouco mais velho do que ela, mas ainda assim jovem. Com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Ele estava com um sorriso idiota que parecia o meu as vezes (é isso que as pessoas me dizem).

Serão realmente os meus pais? Fechei o pendente beijei-o e meti o colar no meu pescoço.

Continuei a minha caminhada para sem lá para aonde.

Depois de horas de caminhar, estava a ficar com fome e sede e também estava a ficar cansada…

Fui dar a uma beira de uma estrada e la deitei-me.

Á espera da morta, fui fechando os olhos devagar… comecei a ver tudo tervo…

A ultima coisa que eu vi foram umas luzes amarelas fortes a pararem á minha frente, depois disso…vi tudo escuro e sem forma.

Sonhei que estava a correr num prado de flores, com um vestido branco, eu era livre… saltava de alegria, quando de repente tudo ficou escuro e começaram a aparecer sombras e vultos humanos a sussurrarem:

-Mostro!

-Assassina!

-Morre!

-PAREM!-gritei eu.

-Mostro!

-Assassina!

-PAREM!-gritei mais uma vez.

Acordei em sobressalto e olhei logo para todos os lados.

Eu estava numa sala com as paredes terrivelmente pintadas todas de branco sujo.

Conseguia ouvir um Pi Pi Pi ao meu lado, quando reparei era uma maquina onde o tudo estava espetado em mim, chiça!

Estava em cima de uma cama de hospitais, e só reparei que estava um homem á minha frente quando ele falou:  
-Já estás acordada?-disse ele com uma voz simpática.

Não respondi limitei-me a olhar para ele e a não tentar rir.

Ele tinha o cabelo loiro, até aos ombros encaracolado, os olhos dele eram femininos e eram da cor azul, e depois ele tinha um sinal debaixo do olho.

Já para não falar do que "ele" trazia vestido.

Uma camisa banca quase toda desabotoada, com umas calças azuis, mas a camisa estava para dentro das calças e depois ele usava uns sapatos italianos pretos. Só faltava ele por uma rosa na boca dançar e ao mesmo tempo gritar: olé.

-Menina? Sente-se bem?-perguntou ele educadamente.

-S-sim.-gaguejei eu.

-Que linda voz para uma menina encantadora.-suspirou ele.

Pedófilo alerta!

-O-obrigado.-disse eu com um sorriso pequeno e falso.

Não consegui sorrir mais, não depois por aquilo que passei…

-Como te chamas pequenina? Eu sou o Gabriel e sou professor de inglês nesta escola.

-Professor? Escola? -perguntei eu confusa.

-Sim esta é a Escola Dom! Só entra nesta escola quem tem capacidades especiais qe os outros não têm…vamos chamar-lhes de Dons ok?

-Ok…

-Bem como te chamas?

-Lara.

-Lara, que bonito nome. Tens algum apelido?

-Não sei qual é. -respondi eu com alguma indiferencia.

Ele olhou para mim por uns instantes e ia perguntar-me uma coisa quando de repente:  
-GABRIEL! VAIS PAGA-LAS! -grita um menino ao arrombar a porta.

-Oh! Meu querido Tiago estava á tua espera. -disse ele com um sorriso que fez corar o tal "Tiago". Mas que raios…?

-NÃO USES ESSA PORCARIA EM MIM SEU PEDOLIFO! -gritou ele outra vez abanando a cabeça.

Não pude deixar de rir um pouco. Mas arrependi-me de o ter feito…

-Estás a rir-te do que? Quem é ela? -perguntou rapidamente Tiago.

-Eu encontrei-a na estrada quase a morrer, e vi que ela tinha um Dom. -disse Gabriel.

O menino aproximou-se da minha cama e olhou-me de alto a cima.

Tapei-me com o cobertor.

-Qual é o teu Dom? Feia? -disse ele sem emoção.

Feia? Eu mostro-lhe quem é a feia.

-Feia é quem te fez idiota. -rosnei eu.

Ele pareceu surpreendido com a minha resposta mas depois a sua cara perfeita voltou ao normal.

Olhou para mim mais uma vez e depois foi-se embora sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Fiquei um pouco chocada com a atitude do Tiago mas a aparência física era de cair para o lado. O seu cabelo era preto como o chocolate negro, seus olhos eram verdes como menta fresca.

Ele tinha um sorriso diabólico, que me fez arrepiar.

-Aquele era o teu colega de carteira da tua nova turma. -disse o Gabriel com um sorriso de um anjo.

-Este hospital, está dentro da escola?-perguntei.

-Sim, também a uma floresta gigante (que por acaso não deves ir lá sozinha),o recinto do ginásio, o auditório principal, o auditório secundário, o recinto dos professores e a direcção, o recinto para os adultos, outro recinto para os jovens, mais outro para as crianças e outro para os bebes que tem dons. Também a mais dois recintos que são os dormitórios masculinos e femininos.- disse ele normalmente.

Tinha quase a certeza que a minha boca estava aberta em forma de um "o", porque o Gabriel, quer dizer o Professor Gabriel estava a olhar para mim com uns olhos divertidos.

Quando olhei para o relógio vi que eram 21:47 da noite.

Uau! Eu dormi assim tanto tempo?

-Bem como já estas melhor eu acompanho-te para o teu dormitório.

Ele ajudou-me a levantar-me e acompanhou-me ate a um autocarro.

-Olhe porque …

-Porque os recintos ficam longe e ir a pé demoramos 30 minutos minha florzinha.-disse ele ajudando-me a subir os degraos do autocarro.

Quando sentámos, ele começou a andar.

Aquilo parecia uma cidade, enquanto ia passando via as luzes e as arvores da floresta, e de repente pensei no meu avô e na Melinda. E sem quererpensando nos meus supostos pais na fotografia comecei a chorar.

Chorei silenciosamente para que Gabriel não ouvisse, mas infelizmente ele ouviu e deu-me um lenço.

-Obrigada.-disse entre soluços.

Ele sorriu para mim.

-Porque é que não me contas o que aconteceu?-perguntou ele.

Eu suspirei, e comecei a contar tudo.

No fim da nossa viagem eu já tinha acabado a minha história e estava terrivelmente cansada.

Gabriel apanhou-me de supresa quando segurou-me ao colo e levou-me em estilo de noiva para o recinto dos dormitórios femininos. Subimos no elevador e paramos no ultimo andar. Ele pos-me no chão e deu-me umas chaves e alguns papeis.

-Essas são as chaves do teu dormitório, casa de banho e cacifo. E esses são os teus horários. Os teus livros e o teu uniforme já estão lá arrumados em cima da tua secretaria. -disse-me ele com um sorriso.

Sorri-lhe de volta.

Eu entrei e quando ia fechar a porta ele disse-me:

-E só mais uma coisa!

-Sim?

-Bem vinda á Escola Dom. -disse ele com um sorriso de anjo.

Acordei bem triste.

Tinha tido um pesadelo com o meu avô.

Levantei-me, tomei um duche, vesti o uniforme só que não fiz aquele estúpido e fofo laço. Nem sequer meti os totós infantis.

Agora os contos de fadas morreram para mim. Escovei os meus longos cabelos castanhos, tomei o pequeno-almoço e escovei os dentes.

Ainda tinha 9 minutos para chegar ao recinto dos jovens, quarto andar, sala 2 B.

Corri e sai do recinto e podia ver alguns alunos a andarem pela escola.Não havia sinais da Melinda.

Apanhei o autocarro e a viagem demorou 5 minutos. Agora só tinha quatro minutos até as aulas começarem.

Eu não me vou armar em estúpida e sorrir para desconhecidos. Vou ser fria e depois de criar uma amizade boa e que irei finalmente sorrir para essa pessoa.

Estava a tocar exactamente agora, por isso corri para a sala.

Bati à porta e o Professor Gabriel abriu com um grande sorriso, mandou-me entrar e eu fiquei à frente do quadro.

A sala estava uma confusão, alunos fora do lugar, outras a voarem a atirarem coisas.

-Borboletas acalmem-se temos uma nova aluna! -disse Miguel.

Ninguém parou até que eu tossi.

Ser fria, não te esqueças.

-Lara, Dom RAC. -disse simplesmente com um olhar frio.

Parece ter resultado porque toda a gente parou e olhou para mim.

Três segundos e ainda nada, seis, e finalmente vinte segundos:

-QUE FOFA! -gritou maioria uma voz masculina.

Assustei-me.

-Qual é a tua idade fofa?

-Eu am… tenho nd

Toda a turma ficou a olhar para mim.

-Que fofo, ela esta a gaguejar…-sussurrou alto um rapaz.

NÃO É NADA FOFO!

**[A/N]- Fim do primeiro capitulo.**

**Eu sei foi estúpido… OTL…**

**RAC- Roubar, Anular e copiar. :)**


End file.
